1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a newly developed all-metal tandem candle filter arranged for gas/solids separation and liquids/solids separation in an apparatus representing a combination of a cyclone, a filter and a product bunker or of a cyclone and filter only.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the separation of solid particles or suspended particles from gaseous flows heretofore cyclone precipitators were used, which deposit the product precipitated into a bunker located underneath. Final cleansing is effected by a dust filter following the cyclone in line. Both installations precipitate their dust in a common bunker. In order to prevent undercurrents, it has been necessary to equip both installations with failure prone bucket wheels at the product outlet (FIG. 1/1).
FIG. 1 is a schematic representation of an installation for separation of solid particles suspended in a gaseous flow including a first cyclone 10 for precipitation of coarse material and a second cyclone 12 from which a carrier fluid to be cleaned will evade through a dust pocket filter 14 with an outlet 16. Both cyclones 10 and 12 are connected to a common bunker 18 by pipes 20 and independent bucket wheels 22.
It is customary in the case of in-line filters to allow the gas flow in tangentially or directly under the filter zone. The disadvantage here is that the height of the bunker is lost for the inflow and the product fines cleaned on top must drop through a rotating flow, with the result that approximately 50% of the falling dust is again entrained upward, thereby increasing the dust load of the raw gas and reducing the specific filter surface load (FIG. 1/2).
A further disadvantage is the fact that with a rising product column in the bunker the product is again whirled up by the wind hose principle and reenters the filter zone (FIG. 1/3).